How Did We Get Here
by xxivxo
Summary: The after-effects of an encounter has left Yosuke unknowingly doing things as Yu is the one left responsible for watching after him. A span of 24 hours reveals far too much for both of them though.
1. Epilogue

Somehow they had ended up in the back alleyway of Junes.

Somehow Yosuke had ended up on his _knees_.

And somehow Yu had ended up with his pants undone.

Somehow Yosuke had ended up tugging down those pants.

And somehow Yu had ended up watching his best friend start to do _very_ inappropriate things to **him**.

**H**ow **D**id **W**e **G**et **H**ere


	2. I Used To Know You So Well

**H**ow **D**id **W**e **G**et **H**ere

. . . . . .

Part I.

I Used To Know You So Well.

* * *

It had been one of those days that felt like it was _never_ going to end.

Venturing back into the recesses of the TV world, the group had been training non-stop for at least two straight hours. It was as Yukiko sighed and began to lean onto Chie that everyone realized how fatigue was starting to take over each of them individually.

For the past few months they had built up their stamina and had been able to spend long durations of time in that enclosed dimension. But, that didn't stop them from feeling extra tired that night. It had been the end to a rather long week.

The Saturday evening had been decided to be spent training for whatever else came their way in the future. They had to be ready for anything, and it always gave them an excuse to hang out together.

Everything had been going smoothly so far.

Chie had Yukiko's arm thrown over her should as she helped her to walk on the path that was leading them back to the central area. The rest of them were trailing behind of them, keeping a careful look out for anything that might attempt to surprise them.

"Man that last Arcana card was rigged I swear." Kanji was muttering lowly at how they had been knocked down to low HP because of the Death Arcana card that had been drawn.

"That what happens when you take a risk." The leader of the group commented as he had been the one who drew the card. He was the only one with the ability to do so since he had the 'wild' card attachment to himself and his personas.

"Well anyways, at least we're off tomorrow. Can sleep in aaaall day." Yosuke stretched his arms before letting out a soft yawn afterward.

"Didn't you tell me you had the afternoon shift tomorrow?" Yu instantly added causing his friend to remember that he did indeed have to work at Junes the next day. His face instantly fell, and he was almost inconsolable at that point.

"Uh-oh, uh-oh, something bearrifying is coming closer!"

Everyone instantly stopped at Teddie's warning. They were all backed against one another, glancing around through their special glasses so that none of the fog hindered their vision.

"I don't see anything." Chie was still keeping Yukiko close to her as she was glancing around quickly.

"Let me look." Rise quickly summoned her persona, letting her ability start taking affect as soon as it appeared behind of her. "I don't see anything through my sensors. Teddie are you sure you sensed something?"

"Yes, it was _beeeary_ strange."

A deliberation started on whether or not to just continue to the exit since they were so close or to investigate this further. Most of the group had decided on the first option, so they quickly began to resume their walk to their original destination.

"It's coming-kuma!"

Teddie's voice shot through the air just as a sudden gust of wind above them halted any of their advances forward. A rather large looking shadow leered down at them, flapping its wings as it had a demonic presence in its purple eyes. The figure was strange, almost taking the appearance of a woman or man, depending on which sex was looking at it in that moment.

Rise triggered her ability with haste, sensing the stats of the shadow to be unyielding to any type of weakness.

"It appears to be some sort of demon, but it has no weakness!"

Yosuke was already jumping in mid-air, smashing at his card to reveal Jiraya. The leader was quick to follow suit, summoning his own persona to have Izanagi join the fray.

The others stood back, deciding to let them attempt to take care of it on their own first. They were all exhausted, and it seemed as if they had more energy than they did at the moment.

The shadow was persistent in dodging frontal attacks made from both of the young men's personas. As it screeched, its tone of voice came out almost alluringly. Both of the current fighters glanced over at one another, looking rather surprised.

The creature lifted its arms, its chest being exposed to reveal an obvious set of breasts. Rise's sensors picked up an additional amount of information just as the creature had changed its position.

"It's a succubus! Be careful not to let it get close to you!"

At this, both of the men looked at one another again with a slight twitch in their facial features.

"I'm not into boobs that try to kill me." Yosuke lifted his arm to signal for his persona to attempt a strike before the shadow was able to continue further in what appeared to be a powering up stance.

Yu stood still. He had a sudden gut feeling that something was off. Why would the shadow just simply stand there completely open for an attack? Just as he was about to call out to his friend, something unexpected occurred.

"Yosuke, hold on a minute-!"

"Jiraya!" Brown irises held a fierce intent in them. He could feel his persona moving to attack, but within a matter of seconds he felt a sudden feeling take over his body.

It was a rather euphoric feeling.

Yu's gaze caught sight of a slightly faded clone of the shadow that had appeared directly behind of the other man nearby. It looked as if it had blown some sort of pink mist onto his body. The figure vanished directly afterward, leaving the faltering body of his friend in its wake.

Without hesitation, Yu ran over to the man, quick to catch him in his arms before he fell to the ground.

The others gasped, and Kanji was already quick to summon his persona.

"I'm gonna beat the shit outta you!" He yelled and began to do quite literally what he said.

Grey eyes stared down at the figure in his arms with nothing but complete worry etched on his facial features. He could see his friend slowly open his eyes to stare back up at him, a small smile starting to form on his lips.

"You're looking at me as if I had died."

"I just-are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. You're worrying about me like you're in love with me or something."

Yu shook his head. Normally he would've written it off with a blunt statement, but in this case he had been genuinely worried about the well-being of his friend.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so…"

The two of them began to gradually make their way to an upright position. Yosuke was almost to the half-way point, but his knees buckled and soon he was teetering back into the arms of the man next to him.

"Yosuke!" Everyone stared over at the young man who was now passed out in the arms of their leader.

* * *

About an hour passed. Kanji had managed to fend off the monster enough to make it flee from the area. If they ever saw it again, well, who knew or cared. All anyone was worried about was Yosuke's condition and just returning back to the real world safely.

The electronics department of Junes had been deserted, which let them avoid any odd questions about the Junes' Prince being unconscious.

"We can't just take him home like this." Chie had been switching between helping her friend from passing out from exhaustion just as she was stuck in a worrying fit over her other friend who was _already_ passed out.

"I'll take him back to my place for the night." Yu intervened, already knowing that the unconscious man's parents wouldn't even notice since they were out of town for the next week.

"All right. Call me tomorrow and let me know if he's okay please?" The brunette girl received a nod from the leader of the group just before herself and Yukiko began to head towards the exit.

"Do you need me to carry him back to your house?" Kanji was pretty tough, but when it came to his friends he was a compassionate ball of mush.

"I'm sure I can manage, but thanks."

He nodded before heading towards the exit with Naoto close at his heels. Rise looked at the two of them with a slightly tearful gaze.

"I hope he's okay. Get some rest too Narukami-kun." She quickly turned to catch up with the other two who had just exited the building.

Finally being left alone, Yu began the journey back to his uncle's house.

His arms had been a little tired from training earlier, but he was still managing to hold his friend on his back. That wasn't to say that he didn't feel relief whenever he was finally stepping to the front door of the house. Sliding the key into the lock, he slowly pushed open the door to see that the lights were already off. Everyone appeared to be asleep, or well, Nanako was at least asleep. He was never certain if Dojima ever returned home sometimes.

Carefully, he turned and locked the door before shifting the body on his back so he had a good grip while starting to walk up the stairs to the second floor of the house. Making a swift bee-line to his room, he was able to completely relax whenever he shut and locked his bedroom door.

The moonlight provided enough light to let him walk across his room to slowly lay his friend back onto his bed. As he looked down at the figure, he could still see his chest rising and falling slowly. At least he was still breathing.

Fatigue was quickly making its point on his own body, so he quickly set his glasses aside on his bedside table. Shrugging off his jacket, he placed it on the chair at his desk along with his school pants. He decided to hang them up in the morning.

With nothing but a short sleeve shirt on and his boxers, he then turned his attention to his friend.

Seeing he should at least get him comfortable, he started slipping off his shoes. His hands then moved to lift up the upper part of his body enough so that he could first remove those orange headphones. He then started to tug off his jacket from each arm before tossing it on the same chair where his own uniform was. The pants soon followed suit.

Yu admired his handy work. That was the first time he had ever undressed another guy before.

Trying not to read too much into it, he gently moved the dead weight of his friend further onto the bed so that he was in a proper laying position. He knew it would be awkward, but the spare futon was downstairs and it was far too late to go down and get it.

Not to mention, it was probably better if he was able to keep a close eye on his condition. None of them had been able to figure out just what the shadow had put into his system.

Both figures were lying in bed at that point, and as soon as Yu's head hit his pillow, he was already drifting off into his own realm of sleep.

**Inhale. Exhale.**

The hours of the night had started moving into the earlier hours of the morning. The digital clock on the bedside table had just switched to 2:30 am.

Yu was fast asleep, completely enthralled in whatever dreams had been playing in his mind. The figure that was beside of him had lain dormant ever since he had been positioned on the bed a few hours beforehand.

But, it was then that eyelids slid open showing a rather distant-looking shade of brown.

The formerly unconscious young man slowly sat up, his head then turning to the left to see the slumbering man next to him. A single hand moved, starting to trace up the left leg of the sleeping man's figure. Yosuke shifted his body closer, letting himself straddle over the man before starting to rest his on top of the unmoving figure.

Yu hadn't felt any sort of presence on top of him. His dreams were drastically shifting to that of a rather promiscuous nature though within a matter of seconds.

Fingertips met a hip bone, gripping onto them securely before Yosuke let his weight shift down to rub his hips down, letting the rather private area between his legs begin to rub over the man beneath of him.

The dream that was being played out in the still sleeping man's mind was different to say the least. Never before had he ever felt himself getting so turned on so quickly. A figure was shadowed, but sitting on top of him, grinding down against him as subtle moans could be heard.

Unable to see just who it was, Yu couldn't help but to let himself become almost enraptured in the pleasure that was forming between them. His hands moved up, grabbing at those hips to force them down onto him even harder.

But that was when he realized just how hard he was, but wait, was he _that_ hard. There was no way he had grown to such a size. And as the shadows on the person above him began to fade, he caught a perfect glimpse of just who was on top of him in his dream.

Jolting awake, Yu breathed out uneasily. But no sense of calm was given to him.

The scandalous reality of having Yosuke grinding down onto him not only in his dreams but also in reality was _**dangerously**_ unsettling to him.

"Yosuke, what the hell is going on?"

Feeling how his hardness had still remained, he quickly moved to grab onto his friend to stop him.

Nothing but a smirk was given to him as those lips were parting to let a subtle moan escape. It was shockingly…alluring.

Yu shook his head, hastily grabbing the pair of hips that were still moving above him. With careful precision, he flipped their bodies around so that he was towering above the other man.

Staring down at him intently, he looked into those brown eyes, trying to see some sort of emotion to understand just _what_ had caused him to do such a thing.

Returning home, his friend had been completely unconscious for over an hour by that time. And now he was wide awake, seemingly fine aside from trying to sexually advance on him in his sleep.

The dream triggered in his mind, but his priorities quickly got set straight. He'd ponder on such an odd coincidence later on.

"Yosuke, what is _**wrong **_with you?"

"Nothing. And nothing seems to be wrong with _you_ either." Yosuke let a smirk start on his lips as he moved his right knee up to rub against the hardness that was still apparent on the man hovering over him.

"Stop it." Yu quickly moved a hand to push that knee back down onto the bed.

"Why? You liked it too, didn't you?"

Not noticing any sense of life in those brown eyes, Yu began to wonder if something had indeed began to trigger in his friend's system. He slid off of him, sitting on the bed as he kept a close eye on him.

"We should go back to sleep."

"But I've got a problem I need to take care of. Yosuke began to slide his hand down his chest, slowly edging towards the top of his boxers as he was sure to keep his gaze set on the man nearby the entire time.

"You'll thank me later."

Yu moved over his friend, quickly running his hands onto both sides of his neck. Pressing on the pulse points, within a matter of seconds he noticed those brown eyes disappearing from view once again.

Falling back in a sitting position, Yu leaned his head back against the wall as his grey eyes still lingered on his friend who he just had to forcefully push back into unconsciousness.

It had been obvious that something was amiss with him. There was no way, no way that Yosuke would've ever acted like that. He knew that the other was straight. All he ever did was prattle on about girls. He would've never climbed on top of him, a _**guy**_, while he was asleep and…Yu was trying to forget what it had _felt_ like.

Shifting slightly, he began to lie back down as he tried to ignore the severe problem that was still trying to die down along the lower part of his body.

* * *

The next morning, everything that happened from the moment both of the young men awoke was like something out of the Twilight Zone.

Yu was in the middle of his morning routine. As he walked out of his bathroom with a fresh and clean mouth, he noticed Yosuke yawning and rising up from bed.

"Care to explain how I ended up in your bed?" He was winking over at his friend just as Yu could clearly see that normal-looking gleam in his eyes. That was a relief at least.

"Well, you passed out yesterday and no one was sure why. None of us wanted you to stay at home alone."

Yosuke looked a little confused as he was trying to remember that far back. He had never been good at remembering anything from the previous day.

"Ahhhh well, whatever. Long as you didn't make a move on me in my sleep, then I'm good." He got up and went to head into the bathroom.

Yu was trying not to say something sarcastic in response, seeing as, all of the above had occurred.

They had ended up leaving the house about an hour later. Yosuke had to attend to his shift at Junes that afternoon, and the other had decided that he needed to go into town to buy a few supplies for the team.

It was strange to him though. It was obvious that his friend hadn't remembered anything from last night. Maybe he had just been under some sort of haze from whatever that shadow had cast on him. Or maybe he just was too caught up in one of those dreams to realize it had been real.

But wait, he had also been in his own, private dream and he had easily been woken up from it to see what had been really happening. Another confusing question formed as he tried to think of just why his dream had been an obvious implication of what had been happening in reality.

Probably some sort of spell.

"Can you not be so boring whenever I get off my shift?" Yosuke had been prattling on about some passing girls and then he had changed to talking about how he wanted to hang out after work again that night.

"Sorry. I'll be here when you get off work."

The man nodded and gave a swift, casual salute before heading into the large department store.

Both went about their business that day, not really dwelling too much on the past events. Yosuke hadn't thought about anything from the previous night, seeing as, all he could recall was fighting some monster. After that there was just nothing to remember.

He never let simple things like that bother him. He had woken up in his friend's bed, and he was alive. That's all that had been important to him. So he went about his shift, never realizing what he had _actually_ done during the late hours of the night.

Yu was distracting himself with shopping. He had gathered some supplies from the item store as well as pharmacy section. The book store also caught his interested with a new title appearing in the window display. With a bag in his hand holding all the items he bought that day, he realized that time had already flown by so quickly.

He already had less than an hour left before he was to meet his friend at Junes.

Just as he was heading over to pick up something for them to take home and eat that night, he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Senseeei, it's Teddie!"

"Is something wrong?"

The phone sounded like it was being pulled away, and a few seconds later he heard Chie's voice on the line.

"Yu, there's something we found out about the shadow from last night."

He quickly found a bench to sit on, setting his bag down so that he could focus on what was being said to him.

"Apparently, Teddie was able to remember a similar shadow that had appeared some time ago. It's something close to a succubus."

Yu felt a bit uneasy at the sound of this. Chie continued on.

"Normally, it's not dangerous but, there are the rare occasions where it can affect people to do things."

"Things like what?"

"Well…it can make people try to act out their deepest desires."

Feeling a huge dose of reality shock set in, Yu had to lean back against the bench for support as he tried not to freak out mid-conversation.

"Has Yosuke done anything weird?"

"No. He was asleep all of last night and he woke up completely fine this morning."

Yu lied in the most monotone yet normal voice he could muster.

"That's good then. Like I said, it's supposedly _really_ rare if it ever does happen. Teddie said if it does, that the effect is only for a short period of time, so I imagine it would be something like a 24 hour thing."

Counting back the time in his mind, Yu realized that there was still at least 7 more possible hours for his friend to become almost possessed by whatever was still in his system.

"I'll make sure to keep a close eye on him."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Should we schedule a meeting at Junes after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tell the others for me."

"On it now. Talk to you later."

Yu said his goodbye before shutting his phone. Closing his eyes, he tried not to begin thinking too deeply into the implications of what had happened last night.

If what Chie had told him was correct, then that would mean that somewhere in Yosuke's mind, he had truly wanted to do those things to him. His head leaned back onto the bench as he stared up at the partly cloudy sky.

What was worse to him was that he had actually physically reacted in a manner that showed he hadn't minded. Of course, the dream had been sexual in itself that was why he had woken up still being aroused.

The more he thought about it, the more difficult it was to push away the vision of his friend on top of him and grinding down against him. The way their hips had met, it was so rough; the friction had made him wonder if even more intimate things would've had an even more intense effect.

Shaking his head, he focused on his friend's well-being. That was the most important thing.

Never before had he ever saw his friend in that light. He wasn't about to start now just because of an accidental occurrence from a shadow's doing. It might've been his friend's deepest desire, but he would never want to feel like he had taken advantage of that if that was the case.

It was true; he had considered Yosuke to be a very good friend of his, pretty much his best friend. They joked around about 'liking each other' and were always rather physically close. But it had always been playful and never serious.

Yu snapped himself out of his thoughts, realizing that he had to meet up with the very person he had been pondering on.

Gathering up his bag, he set off to Junes once again, never imagining just what would be in store for him once he arrived.


	3. I Think I Know

**H**ow **D**id **W**e **G**et **H**ere

. . . . . .

Part II.

I Think I Know.

* * *

Yosuke had long since finished his shift. He was feeling a bit more drained than usual for some reason as he headed towards the elevator to go down to the first floor.

It was probably just from training so much last night. He had let himself get a little carried away from what he could remember. Yawning it off, he stepped out into the lobby of Junes just as he peered through the window.

The person he had been waiting for still hadn't arrived.

As he walked outside, he felt the slightly cooler breeze hit him. Moving to sit down on the brick ledge, he set his backpack on the ground while debating if he would even have enough time to put his headphones on for some music.

For some reason, something had seemed a little _strange_ about how his friend had been acting around him that day. It could've always just been that they were both more tired than usual. Yeah, that was probably it.

His hands itched to reach for his headphones. Moving to do so, he felt his fingertips brush over the sides of them just as his gaze froze on a sight across the street.

Yu had a bag in hand as he stood with a young woman. She looked a little familiar. That was when Yosuke remembered that she had been in charge of the basketball team. The way her hand was touching his was almost overly-familiar. It gave Yosuke an off-putting feeling.

Without realizing it, those brown eyes had begun to shift to a different type of look entirely.

A few minutes passed before the other man had finally parted from the girl and walked across the street. He saw his friend waiting for him, staring down at the ground as he did so.

"Hey, sorry I'm a few minutes late."

"It's no problem." Yosuke sounded normal.

Yu nodded just as he watched the other man get up so they could begin their walk back to the same house that they had left earlier that morning.

"I picked us up some dinner so we don't have to cook."

No response was made to what he said though. Yu seemed surprised by this since usually the other would always be annoying him to make some more lunch for both of them. Apparently he was quite a good cook.

"Did you want to-"

The question about possible plans for that evening was cut short. Yosuke had grabbed onto the hand that had been lingering at the other's side.

The back alleyway of Junes came into view.

"Yosuke, look at me."

Yu could already feel that same amount of unease as he had last night. All he had to do was catch a glance from those brown eyes to have it confirmed.

His back was pushed into the brick wall. He began to struggle, trying to lift himself off of it but he kept being held back onto the surface by one of his friend's hands. Just then, he felt his pants already being undone and something being pulled out from the front side of it. Grimacing, he already could tell just from the forward actions that this was definitely not the Yosuke he saw this morning.

"I can please you much more than that bitch can."

The words were whispered, just as those eyes stared up at him to reveal the side of Yosuke that was apparently showing is deepest desires.

Yu went to grab at the hand that was now holding onto a very private area of his.

"Nah uh uh, I haven't even started yet."

Yosuke slapped the hand away before letting his tongue run over the very tip of the length in front of him.

Yu swallowed uneasily. This was definitely not a good situation to be in right now.

The effects of the succubus were clearly present in his best friend.

The last thing he would've ever wanted to do was to feel like he had taken advantage of his friend.

The situation was getting out of hand, and Yu could only lean his head back against the wall, trying not to focus in on the reality that was in front of his very eyes.

But as he felt warmth completely swallow all of him-he knew it was going to be far too difficult a task to ignore.

**How had he ended up here again?**

He had only been trying to help his friend.

It was difficult to wait long enough until enough time had passed. Seeing that he was fully distracted, Yu leaned down and moved his hands around that fair-skinned neck to enact that same method as he had the night before.

"..Yosuke."

His unconscious friend staggered forward into him.

Finding a way to re-compose himself **and** carry his unconscious friend back to his house was no easy feat. Luckily, whenever he arrived home, Nanako was nowhere to be found once again. A note on the fridge had stated that she was over at a friend's house and wouldn't be home until the following afternoon.

Heading back up to his room, he let his friend lay down on his bed once again as he then began to pace back and forth across his room.

The fact that things had progressed this far was making him worried.

The idea that he actually enjoyed how he had-_no_ he wasn't going to dive into that again.

Something had changed though. It was evident that the mindset on his friend had altered from not being serious to possibly realizing something. Maybe it was because they were so close personality-wise Yosuke had eventually started becoming attracted to him physically too. It had been a one-sided attraction, but now, after last night, Yu wasn't sure if it was still that way.

If he had to admit it, his friend wasn't bad looking. Probably would consider him to be an option if he ever had to date a guy. He had already had his fair share of dating girls, but he wasn't able to find one that suited his liking very much. Those brown eyes and auburn locks of hair along with fair skin made Yosuke quite feminine looking in some instances.

He just wasn't expecting to feel so **attracted** to him.

But then again, he'd never known that his best friend had been feeling this way either. Was this some sort of strange path on his destiny forcing him to realize that they were supposed to recognize their true feelings?

Starting to feel a bit miffed by the idea of fate, he quickly wrote it off. It was certainly strange though that he hadn't been taking more pre-cautions to avoid more incidents. Did he inwardly _want_ this to happen?

He was a teenager, so there were hormones. The thought of having that sexual release was always something he enjoyed, but never did he think it might've been possible with his best friend.

Never did he imagine getting hard _because_ of his best friend.

All the ideas were increasingly unsettling, and the guilt of actually letting his friend do something so intimate to him without consent was starting to affect him greatly. Yu knew that while Yosuke was under the influence of the shadow's spell that it was making him do things that he secretly wanted to do. But that still didn't make Yu feel as if it wasn't entirely right.

The sound of his desk chair creaked lightly as he leaned his weight back against it. No sense could be made on what was right or wrong in the situation, and he didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to the others about it. He also didn't want to embarrass his friend, because he knew that his friend would never do that to him if the situation had been reversed.

The only question was, would he tell Yosuke what he unknowingly did?

Staring over at the unconscious figure sprawled over his bed; he could only hope that he would remain knocked out for the rest of the evening. Or at least, until after midnight.

* * *

**11:22 pm.**

The hours had been passing agonizingly slow.

Yu was relaxed back on his couch, laid in a way so that he was able to simply glance up at the figure in his bed. It had been quite nerve-racking, constantly having to worry that a simple difference in breathing pattern might have been the signal that his friend had woken up.

But so far he hadn't.

It was growing closer to the time that the effects were to wear off, and with every second that passed on his digital clock, he could only wish that time would go by faster.

As he flipped a page in his book, his stomach growled lowly.

Ever since he had gotten home earlier that evening, he had been so stressed out and lost in thought that he had forgotten about dinner. Not only that, he wanted to wait until his friend awoke so they could eat together. It would've been rude for him to eat without him. Plus eating alone was never fun.

The book was set aside on the table. The figure dressed entirely in black from his long-sleeve shirt to his pants slowly sat up from the couch. Deciding he would at least go and begin to prepare dinner so he could wake up his friend after midnight, he started to head for his bedroom door.

But a sudden rustling in the bed behind of him stopped him instantly.

A loud yawn was heard, and just as grey eyes quickly turned around to look, a rather sleepy looking Yosuke was staring back at him.

"Dude, why do I keep ending up in your bed?"

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Yu turned and let his hand rest on his hip as he started his small explanation.

"Well, you passed out again after you got off work."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Well I did feel kinda tired when I got off work. So maybe that was it."

"Probably."

Yu still left the truth to the matter hidden. Seeing the other man stand up to stretch properly, it was then he heard a stomach other than his own growl.

"I was just about to head downstairs to start making dinner."

"Mmmm lead the way."

It was a relief to know that the normal Yosuke was lingering around him. If all went well, he would stay that way for the last 35 minutes that remained until midnight.

Yu was pulling out what he had bought at the store from the fridge as Yosuke sat on top of the counter nearby.

"So what have you been up to? You haven't been some weirdo watching me sleep have you?"

With a low chuckle, the young man in black put a container of soup into the pan on the stove top so it could heat up. The rest of the packaged food could be eaten cold.

"I was reading."

"Porn?"

It didn't surprise him that his friend instantly jumped to that conclusion.

"I don't read it as often as you do."

Yosuke waved off the remark.

His brown eyes trailed onto the figure nearby, watching him as he was meticulously preparing their meal by placing the boxed food out onto proper dishes.

Thinking back, he had apparently fallen unconscious again. That was twice in the past day or so. It wasn't like his body to do that, maybe the stress was getting to him.

He didn't want to think on that topic, but he felt a sudden thought pop into his mind. It was the last thing he could remember from earlier that afternoon.

"Anyways, who was that girl I saw you with?"

Yu began stirring the soup in the pot before he turned to look over at his friend.

"She's the manager of the basketball team."

"Oh."

Feeling that the other's reply had been rather odd, Yu let his attention stay on him.

"Are you hittin' that too?"

Yosuke had managed to ask this in his usual, guyish manner but inwardly he felt his stomach drop.

"I'm not. And besides, she likes Kou."

"Really?"

For some reason, that didn't seem to quell whatever it was that had started building up in Yosuke.

"Yeah. But Kou likes Chie so. It's complicated."

Feeling as if his friend's response hadn't clearly triggered any oddness to occur, Yu returned his attention to finishing placing the rest of the food out on a dish.

"I didn't like how she touched your hand."

That was definitely something he wasn't expecting to hear.

Yu's gaze shifted back to see a lifeless look staring over at him from the countertop.

His eyes then glanced at the clock on the wall.

**11:46pm.**

"I remember that girl now. She's the one who forced you to go out with her. And she also tried to kiss you."

The obvious change in Yosuke was noticeable now as his voice began to get borderline possessive.

"I'm so sick of hearing about how all these girls are all over you or in love with you."

Within seconds, Yosuke had slid off the counter and was now leaning his head up closer to the other man's.

"No one knows you like I do." One of his hands slid down, touching at the hem of black pants before the fingertips from that hand dragged downward to the front of his crotch.

**11:48pm.**

Yu grabbed onto that hand trying to touch him.

He had admitted to himself that he was feeling an attraction to his friend.

But he wasn't going to let it happen like this.

"Why don't you tell me this yourself?"

"I'm telling you _now_."

Brown eyes stared at him intently, never losing their lifeless shade regardless of how the emotions were intensifying in that voice.

"I'm the only one who knows all of you. I'm the only one who can let you take all of your frustration out on; I'm not fragile like some common high school whore."

Yu felt himself having to tighten his grip on the wrist he held.

"You can't be as rough with a girl, but you can be as rough as you want with me." Yosuke breathed the words out that they were almost close to that of a moan.

**11:51pm.**

"As much as I enjoy the idea of sex, that's not all I want from you."

Surprising even himself, Yu felt something drastically change in that instant.

Did he really just say that? It was true in terms of relationships that he was never one to just be looking for a physical attraction. He wanted the entire package. And in some weird circumstance, it seemed as if, his best friend was all of that.

It was just strange how he was coming to realize all of this because of a succubus.

He chopped it up to that they're friendship was just fucked up like that.

**11:54pm.**

"Then what about how you had started getting all hot and heavy because of me last night?"

Yu looked away, feeling rather ashamed that he had let something like that actually occur.

"I didn't realize what was really happening."

"But you liked it didn't you? So why don't you let me finish what I started?" The voice had lowered, clearly almost becoming agitated with how much refusal he was receiving.

"Maybe I will, when you're yourself again."


	4. There Is Something I See In You

**H**ow **D**id **W**e **G**et **H**ere

. . . . . .

Part III.

_There Is Something I See In You_

* * *

**11:57pm**

"I _am_ myself. I'm just showing you what I want."

Yosuke tried to lean his body against the tall figure in front of him.

"Believe me; I've gotten a clear understanding of what it is you want."

**11:58pm**

"Then why don't you give it to me? If you don't then I'll just go find someone else who will."

Sensing that he wasn't going to be getting what it was that he desired from the man in front of him, Yosuke started shifting gears and began to pull his grasp away from the hand that was holding onto him almost direly.

Yu suddenly felt very worried and only increased the amount of strength he was applying to that wrist.

"**Let. Me. **_**Go**_."

The underlying tone was full of nothing but anger, and the lifeless look peered up at him as his body remained turned to try and leave.

"You're not leaving like this."

The possessed young man smirked before moving his free hand to grab at his crotch again. The unexpected touch made his grip loosen allowing Yosuke enough time to slip away and start heading towards the door.

Feeling very annoyed with all of this, Yu raced after him, effortlessly pushing the other back against the living room wall.

**11:59pm**

Grey eyes flashed with a mix of irritation and refusal to let go.

"I thought you didn't want me. Suddenly changing your mind?" The voice began to delve back into that tone meant to tempt its listener.

Yu grimaced. He wasn't sure what had made him suddenly teeter over the edge of being calm. It was probably the instant that he had imagined his friend with someone else.

Now he understood how the other had felt.

"Does it matter?"

"You know it does because then I get to fuc-"

**12:00am.**

The last bits of that sentence were never finished.

Yosuke's figure suddenly went completely limp for a second.

Yu still held him against the wall, swallowing anxiously as he wasn't sure just how things were going to develop now.

That was when life began to reveal itself in the auburn-haired man again. Those brown eyes slowly raised themselves to show a sense of normalcy.

"Are you, _**you**_?"

"_Am I me_..?"

Yosuke looked really confused for a moment.

"I mean, never mind."

Realizing he was being held up against the wall, Yosuke started questioning his friend. The last thing he remembered was talking in the kitchen.

"Is something wrong? Did we get into a fight or something?"

The sudden sense of not remembering how he had ended up over here started running through Yosuke's mind.

"Did I pass out again or something?"

"Yeah something like that."

Although the possession seemed to be over, Yu still hadn't moved an inch from his position. His hands were still holding onto those shoulders to keep them pushed into the wall just as he stared at the slightly shorter man.

"Do you remember _anything_?"

"Well if I pass out, how would I remember anything?"

"…."

Yu was silent for a moment. That worried Yosuke to bits.

"Did something else happen?"

"I don't know how to begin explaining this."

"Explain it to where I can understand."

Yosuke was well to put it bluntly, _an idiot_. He didn't take overly descriptive or confusing things very well.

"That shadow last night had produced something near you right before you passed out the first time."

"Okay and..?"

"You've been possessed."

"Like…my head spinning possessed?"

Yosuke recalled the Exorcist. He suddenly got a cold shiver down his spine.

"No more along the lines of, you were doing things when you were supposedly unconscious."

"_Huh_?"

"The effects of a succubus are that you act out your deepest desires."

That line triggered an instant tension in the room. Silence was inserted into the conversation as Yosuke immediately had his thoughts reeling.

_**He knew.**_

Just looking at those grey eyes, he could tell that he had done or said something to give himself away.

All this time, he had done so well to hide everything he had felt for his best friend. All the pent up feelings were so difficult to restrain, but he had been doing it by some miracle.

To know that it had been revealed like this, it just wasn't fair.

"Sorry if I did anything."

There was nothing else he could say.

He imagined it must have been hell, having to sit there for this long constantly worrying that your best friend might make a move on you. And Yosuke didn't need an explanation on that, he knew what type of creatures succubus' were from mythology, and he could assume just what he probably had tried when he was possessed.

"It's fine. I just want to make sure that it's all out of your system."

Yu tilted his head to the side a bit, carefully watching his friend and his mannerisms.

"Chie said it should've only lasted 24 hours, and it's been past that now."

"Well I feel fine."

Yosuke did his best to fake a smile as he could feel the grip on his shoulders slowly loosening.

"Let's hope so."

Removing himself from holding the other man against the wall, Yu turned his attention back to the food in the kitchen.

"Dinner should be ready now."

Suddenly not feeling hungry at all, Yosuke kept his fake smile in place as he tried to seem eager.

"Great, I'm starving man."

All he could do was fake everything.

The friendship was real.

The bond was real.

The feelings were real.

But he had to fake it _all_ so he didn't completely break down in front of his best friend.

Yu had taken to finishing preparing the soup giving him a few solitary moments to calm down.

It was clear that both the possessed side of the young man nearby and the current one were _both _feeling something towards him. He already knew how his friend bottled up his emotions. This wasn't something that could be put off for very long.

They would have to deal with it soon. With the lives they led, any day could be their end.

The succubus was proving to be the perfect example of that.


End file.
